User talk:Dakovski
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-User:PanSola(talk/ ) 01:22, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Categories/Templates Hey Dak, Thanks for the welcome. I already made a page Visions as a quick test more than anything. While doing that though, I thought we could have categories for the separate games such as Of Time Sands Of Time for things only to do with that game or character, as the Dahaka is not in any other game, but Warrior Within, so would go in to that category. Also, I was thinking that we need some templates. I'll gladly do some, I just want your approval on a few I'm thinking of. Dewikify An image of Farah in a rectangular info box with the words in bold "I almost feel as if I've lived this moment before" and then an explanation that it needs Dewikifying. This would be at the top of a page. Stub An image of The Prince in a rectangular info box with the words in bold "I'm working it out as I go along" and then an explanation that it is a stub. This would be at the bottom of a page. Featured Articles An image of the Dark Prince in a rectangular info box with the words in bold "You have done well, Prince. Although I'm sure it wasn't intentionally." and the date when it was featured. This would be at the bottom of a page, and feature the date it was a featured article. Maybe we should set up a nomination thing, but I'm unsure how to do that. Dispusted Information etc. An image of the Dark Prince in a rectangular info box with the words in bold "Blue? That's not my favorite color." with an explanation of the dispute and a link to the talk page. Anyways, that's all I can think of for now. Let me know, I wanna help a lot with this. PkmnTrainerJ 17:16, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Templates Part 2 On Wikify, is there another quote you think I should use? Perhaps "No, no, that didn't happen" for Wikification? On the Disputed Pages, it's this quote that I found on IMDB: '' Farah: What is your favorite color? The Prince: Color? Farah: Shall I repeat the question? The Prince: Blue. The Dark Prince: Blue? That's not my favorite color. The Prince: What is the point of this? Farah: Must every conversation we have be so serious? I know so little about you. The Prince: Very well, then what is your favorite food? Farah: The pomegranate, of course. The Prince: I do not like pomegranates. Farah: What is wrong with you? The Prince: They're messy, impossible to eat with dignity. SO much work for a few small seeds. Farah: But isn't it the effort that makes them that much sweeter? The Dark Prince: I think I'm going to be sick.'' I was just looking for a quote where the Prince and Dark Prince argue, as I thought it quite fitting. If you can think of a better, I can use that instead. Do you know how to do a featured article thing? I assume we just have a "Featured Article" page and people would make nominations on the Talk page, and other users would vote on them. I'll add the categories, as they're easiest and then look for some good images to use on the templates. Let me know if you think of something else that I need for this. PkmnTrainerJ 19:58, 5 June 2008 (UTC) *Just an addition, have made the categories and the first template. I added it on the Visions page, and will probably abuse that page for testing purposes. To add it to a page you need to do More things I don't know how to do the categorization thing you mentioned, sorry. I'm just making a few pages such as Water as it's an essential part of the games, and then I'll finish off the templates. How do we handle the whole featured article thing? I've been grabbing a few images off IGN and basically removing the watermark as they had some good images. I've roped in a friend who's gonna work on some pages, so there may be some images that seem to not be in use, but they soon shall be. I'll try and build a good user page for myself soon. PkmnTrainerJ 20:20, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Back Sorry Dak, been away. Templates are now all done, shall add them when I get a spare moment. Just letting you know I have not abandoned the Wiki.PkmnTrainerJ 00:33, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Enemy listings I dont mean to be rude, but does the text for the enemy articles come out of a crappy translator? I will most likely start correcting and making the articles more readable on Wednesday 6-11, as that is the first time I have more that 5 seconds of free time -LeoLab 16:30, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :User:Artwork0 actually did copy and paste the Two Thrones enemy articles, word-for word, from this source: http://guides.gamepressure.com/princeofpersiathetwothrones/guide.asp?ID=693. I found it while looking for a boss strategy for Mahasti.-LeoLab 23:34, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Quick Question Hi, I'm rather new to the whole editing jazz, and I was wondering if you could help me out. How does one go about reverting edits (the other day, there was some vandalism on Ahrmiman's page, and it should be fixed (the guy deserves some respect, doesn't he?) -Darth Revan 5873 23:49, 13 November 2008 (UTC)Darth Revan5873 Images? Hey, I am new. Uh... I want you to understand that I'm not entirely clear with image setup. I cannot seem to find the Copyright tags on some images. It shows the picture, File History, Links, then Metadata. No copyright tag. Reply to me please to tell me how to find it. Darth Craetor 04:37, 24 November 2008 (UTC) P.S. Check out my userpage So... Are they under Fair Use? Darth Craetor :Yes, they are under fair use. Dakovski 14:41, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Hey Hey Dakovski. With the new game releasing today, I did on the wiki over the last couple days. The most noticeable thing I did was redesign the main page. The wiki should be getting some increased traffic now, so Firedauz (another Gaming Team member) and I will be checking on things to help out. If you have any questions or comments about anything, just leave me a message. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 00:39, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :I made a spotlight image for the wiki yesterday. It should be getting added to the spotlight rotation very soon, most likely sometime today. JoePlay (talk) 18:15, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Away Sorry Dak, have been away from Wikia Wikis for some time. Can do templates if you want, have lost all my old ones though. :-( What ones do you want doing, or have they been done already?PkmnTrainerJ 03:54, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Yes or no? Can it become without outraging copyright logo logo princeofpersia.wikia.com pl.princeofpersia.wikia.com? Continuos 13:36, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :Yes, you can use the logo, but please link to the English language wiki from the Polish one.Dakovski 20:37, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Just something to delete Found a spam article entitled "Boobs". Thought you might wanna know and delete it. :I hope nobody minds, but I removed the square brackets from the word "Boobs" above to de-link it. Why? Because "Boobs" was automagically listed in the , and that's exactly what we don't want. :) Retodon8 22:56, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Good job! :) Dakovski 07:11, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Shadee For starters, someone went and vandalized the Shadee page, making it tiny and putting sexual references in place of information. Whoever did this performed complete disregard for all rules and put nothing but nonsense on the page. I just wanted you to know about it, and that I've taken the liberty of undoing this vandal's work. I'm trying to improve the wiki's of all the video games I like and Prince of Persia happens to be one of them, so if there's any other issues or articles you need help with, be sure to let me know. Sir-Nicholas 20:14, 17 June 2009 (UTC)Sir-Nicholas Tho pages on the same subject. Hi there, Just to inform that there are two pages on the same subject Tree of Life and Tree of life. Cheers. Ozmad 00:41, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Dakovski, I'm Richard1990, part of Wikia's gaming team. I'm just dropping by to gave your wiki some search engine optimization (SEO). The main thing I wanted to do was to change MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage so that they include 3 keywords that people often use to search for topics related to this wiki's subject. This will improve the rank this wiki will have when people search for those terms, resulting in a growth in the wiki's community. The Magic Bullet explains this and has some more tips. You may also want to use Wikipedia's Wikia template by using it on Wikipedia's articles related to this wiki's subject. I'll also leave this message on the talk pages of the other active administrators, if there are any. So is it alright if I edit MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage? If you don’t reply in a few days, I’ll just go ahead and change them. You can revert my edits if you want, but you’ll be losing out on more contributors if you do.--Richardtalk 17:33, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Of course, no problem. Thank you very much for the assistence.Dakovski 04:51, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Question about something I added... I added a small list to the Prince (New) page and I wonder if I should've.... The list was the reasons I, and a lot of other people on the wonderful world of the Internet, believe that the Sands of Time Prince and new Prince are the same. It says on the Wikia policy to list facts, not speculation, but I have seen on many other wikis similar lists (i.e. the Danzo, Madara, and Obito pages on the Naruto wiki). While my information is speculation, I have listed it as such, so is there a problem? Vezon616 03:18, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Me If you don't have a signature, copy and paste this. Neither did I, I just write it at the end of my messages. :While there are similarities between the two characters, Ubisoft has stated that the Prince from the 2008 game is an entirely new character. I think these may be listed just as similarities rather than as a speculation for the two characters being the same.Dakovski 08:29, November 6, 2009 (UTC) I see.... well... im gonna pretend in my little world that theyre the same. I don't want my head to explode. Because then my Lab would eat it and that would be SOOOOO ****ing wrong. --Vezon616 22:07, November 6, 2009 (UTC)Vezon616 I kill you!~ Achmed the dead terrorist Warrioir Within Enemy Problem just wanted to mention that in the POP-WW section there are two enemies, the "keeper" and "pirate", that are actually the same thing. one of them should be deleted. I think "keeper" is the proper name so i would suggest erasing "pirate", but i am not certain. I added a personal strategy to the Thrall...should I have? In the Thrall page, I added my own strategy to defeat the Thrall, and was wondering whether or not I should have? I will erase it if need be but I was wondering. Thanks for letting me on this Wiki by the way. I like it! Terror of Death DG-X 03:26, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for your contributions. Prince of Persia Wiki would benefit from tips and tricks to defeat enemies.Dakovski 15:17, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I'll get started. Terror of Death DG-X 03:41, November 21, 2009 (UTC) "Dark Prince" and "The Dark Prince" Page Needs Deleted There are two pages one labeled "Dark Prince" and one labeled "The Dark Prince". The one known as "Dark Prince" needs to be deleted it is simply a bad unfinished copy of "The Dark Prince" --Persian Prince 01:00, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Admin Position Possibility I was curious if I could become an Administrator for this site. I'm very enthralled by the Prince of Persia series and feel very anxious to contribute as much as possible for this site. Already I've made over fifty edits and I have some passed knowledge on Wiki editing. I feel with an administrative position I would be able to contribute even more to the site. I am willing to give my time in making this site as much as possible and to prevent and restore sites from vandalism that may occur. I also feel with the low amount of administrators it would be great to have another able body who can keep with the site and update it. It would be great to have that power and to be able to help you out as much as possible. Thank you no matter what your decision is, either way I plan on still contributing to this site as much as possible. --Persian Prince 03:09, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi I recently purchased Prince of Persia for my Xbox 360, so as it is a subject that interests me I might start editing around here. How much time I will have to edit I can't be sure of, but I will try. I saw the announcement you made, and while I feel it's unnecessary having any admin powers until a much later date when they are needed, I will be here if you need any help. As for credentials and the like, I have been a sysop and Bureaucrat on 2 wikis, have about 3000 wiki-wide edits and know a decent amount about wikimarkup and template construction. Feel free to call on me for any general help. My editcount is . --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale'']] (talk) 19:21, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Merge Pages There are two Tree of Life pages that should be merged, as well as fixed a bit. Tree of life and Tree of Life. --DKong 02:55, January 19, 2010 (UTC)